Betrayed Wounds
by SugarPlumbSweetie
Summary: This story is full of action. Bella is broken by Jasper and runs away,&gets in trouble.It starts out full of drama. In later chaps you will get memories of her and Jasper's past,her move, and other things. VAMPS STARTING IN CHAPTER 11!Full summ inside
1. Summary

** Summery:**

** Bella moves to Forks, WA. This story picks up action filled. You may not understand at first. But, Jasper Hale broke her heart so she runs to a deserted alley. She runs into trouble and gets hurt. **

** In this story Bella is 17 and is at the end of her junior year. Vampires will be introduced later. And in later chapters you will also get to see some memories of her heart break, meeting Jasper, and others. **

** *Note-* I have no official pairings worked out yet, I'm going with the flow. SO that said, what I CAN promise you is, Bella will end up with a vampire.**


	2. Chapter 1

Oh,I could hear him calling after me but I didn't care. I know there was a poodle, but I didn't care. And I knew it was the middle of the night but, I simply didn't care.

Who am I? What's my purpose ? And why am I not with Jasper? I knew the answer the the third question, because my better half betrayed me. I wish I knew those other answers. But the only answer now is to run. My legs are at the top of their game. Why slow down when I don't want to? I don't care!

I can't even think. I don't want to think. I just want to run like the coward I am. At least I can have one thing I want.

What the hell happened? I had EVERYTHING!

To many questions. But quite frankly I'm too pissed off, broken, and betrayed to even have enough common sense to look for the answers I need.

I want to be alone. And then it hit me. Where's one place I can be alone?

The alley.

That's one place that describes me right now. Empty.

Suddenly I turned sharply around the corner of the now vacant alley.

I went about half way down the alley so I was in the middle, sat down, and cried. Simply sobbed- silently of course.

I don't know how long I was silently crying before I heard it.


	3. Chapter 2

The noise was coming from the opening of the alley, and was getting closer. Was I making this noise up? I wouldn't be surprised if I'm crazy after what happened to me. I lifted my head off my hands and froze at what I saw.

Nope not delirious,only I wish this wasn't real.

It was Angela with some seniors from our school. Trent was the only one I recognized because the others were not facing me. It looked like they were following her. I listened to what they were saying.

"You think you can out run us. Huh? Well,with what you just saw us do, I'm afraid were going to have to make sure you don't squeal." One of the guys with Trent said.

"Oh,please? I wo-won't t-tell anyone. Just don't hurt me please!" She begged with tears coming down her cheeks as she let out a heart breaking sob.

By now they were closer so I could see their faces. Trent, Alex, Dan, and Robbie were surrounding Angela. But what I saw now got me angry and terrified. Not scared for myself. But, scared for the one person I have left, my best friend. In Alex's hand was a knife already covered with blood. Did they stab her? No, at least I don't think so.

Then who? I also noticed that Alex was also the one doing the talking.

"Honey,I'm afraid it's to late. What's done is done, now we have to finish the job." He said as he raised the knife. She pleaded over and over.

"Get your fucking dirty hand away from her!"I shouted as I stood up. I know,I'm acting crazy and irrational. But I don't care. I have nothing left but her left anyways.

As I said this my cousin Robbie looked scared for me once he figured out who I was but I didn't care. I don't care about anything anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

I just wanted Angela safe. I wasn't even thinking about my safety or well being.

"Look what we have here awe, it's a reunion." Dan said smirking.

"Enough Dan!" Trent said, turning away from me to glare at him. Dan's smirk vanished.

Take that biotch.

Then Trent turned to Angela, walked up to her and said, "Go over by your friend. Have a chat. It will be your last anyways." I shivered and he smiled.

Angela ran over to me and hugged me around the waist.

"Shhh, It's okay but I need you to listen to me okay?" I whispered as I stroked her hair while she cried into my shoulder. She nodded.

"I'll distract them, you run and get help. I'll be okay- one of them is my cousin he won't let me get hurt. Besides I owe you. Your my very best friend. You've given me more than I could have ever asked for." I continued , she looked up at me panic stricken and I weakly nodded- reassuring her.

I wasn't sure if she could talk so I continued whispering comforting words.

"It'll be okay but they probably will split up, so you have to run to J-Jasper's house. It's the green one. Seven houses down from the end of the alley. Got it?"She nodded reluctantly.

I think she noticed how I struggled to say Jasper's name but she didn't mention it.

"Run as fast as you you know if they have any other weapons?" I asked her, trying to grasp this whole situation.


	5. Chapter 4

"W-well Trent has the knife,Robbie has the gun." She meekly responded.

"Angela,that's good cause Robbie is my close cousin. So all we need to do is watch out for Trent. Maybe I can get Robbie on our side and he can help as soon as were done talking you run, okay? No matter what happens to me, you run and get help." I pleaded.

She nodded into my shoulder.I took her grip off me and faced Trent.

"You ladies done?" He asked cockily.

I swallowed then nodded. Next, I stepped on Angela's foot when all eyes were on me to signal the chase. She took off like lightning. Now I know why she's in track...

Trent ordered Alex and Dan to get her and they took off down the dark alley. I hoped she got enough of a head start. I sighed in gratitude when Trent sent them because that means no weapons were going her way. Now I have to pray that she can get help for me, and that Robbie is a good cousin.

"We don't have to do this. Because you know I won't beg and plead for you to leave me and Angela be. You can go to hell. Dick!" I said to Trent, venom in my voice.

"Dear,dear Isabella Swan,"Trent shook his head but then Robbie interrupted.

"It's Bella, she hates being called Isabella." He snapped.

I'm guessing it accidentally slipped out because he looked in shock that he said that.

Robbie is eighteen and we have been friends and played together since I was seven and he was eight. Time to test family bonds.


	6. Chapter 5

Robbie is muscular with green eyes and short brown hair. Our moms' are sisters. His mom's name is Amy and she is one of the sweetest people I know or if I die tonight, knew I guess. I don't care if I die that much anymore. Jasper already killed my heart. Torn it up in shreds.

"You two know each other?" Trent asked beaming at Robbie with a glare that could kill.

"Um..yea." Robbie said answering his master it seemed like. He looked at me and I swear he was crying.

"Old girlfriend? Sister? Friend? Cousin?" Trent asked testing Robbie. I think he noticed when Robbie flinched when he said the word cousin.

"Ah, I see. This freak is your cousin? Am I correct?" Trent said sounding like he knew every detail from our lives.

"Yes, she's my cousin. Our mothers are sisters." Robbie said his voice breaking on the words 'she', 'cousin', and 'mothers'.

"Well, Robbie You have other cousins right?" Trent said taking two steps towards me testing how well Robbie and I are familiar with each other and who his alliance is with.

"Trent..please don't! I couldn't live with myself if-" He flinched not able to finish his sentence.

"I see, well someone has to." Trent then came for me with his knife so fast Robbie couldn't get to me first. Trent then held the knife to my back. I gasped as Trent gave Robbie orders.

"I swear to god Robbie,on my mother's grave,I will gut your baby cousin and make you watch the whole thing if you don't do as I say!" Trent barked out.

Robbie just stood there like a statue, gaping with tears rolling down his cheeks, with an expression of pain on his face.

By now Robbie was ten feet away from Trent and I so he knew he if he wanted me to live, he would have to do as Trent orders him.


	7. Chapter 6

By now Robbie was ten feet away from Trent and I so he knew he if he wanted me to live, he would have to do as Trent orders him.

"Now Robbie," Trent smirked. "Slide me your gun." Trent ordered out while moving the knife slowly up to my neck, threatening.

"How do I know you'll leave Bella alone?" Robbie choked out.

"Robbie, you don't trust me do you? Trust is very important in life. Especially when someone you love is on the line! You're pretty selfish, riding this out." He tried to act disgusted.

Robbie kept his eyes on my face and put the gun on the ground. I was pleading with my eyes for him not to.

But, the stubborn Robbie lives on. Always does the opposite. I don't see how he can believe the crap about how Trent will let me go.

But, just maybe, Robbie has a plan of his , I might add, is highly unlikely.

Just as Robbie was going to kick him the gun, my mind sped through countless memories we had together. Playing, on holidays, and my birthday. It stoped at a memory when I first moved here, to Forks.

This memory was when the family came to see our new house for the fist time. I hadn't seen Robbie in about a year so I was pretty excited because he's always been my favorite cousin.

What made it better was we lived in the same state and town now. That's when the fear kicked in. As usual not for myself but for someone I love, Robbie.

So fast I didn't know what I was doing, I kneed Trent the last place he'd want me to. He dropped the knife.

I ran to the gun with watery eyes and pushed it away from them both. It landed on the side of the alley. By the wall.

Either one of them could grab it if they wanted to.


	8. Chapter 7

Then, seconds later, I was on the ground gasping in pain. I couldn't hear anymore through my screaming.

But when nothing could get worse, I heard a gun shot. There was a new pain centered in my leg now. I had been shot. I knew it. But, this time I cared.

I had to know what happened to Robbie.

I felt like my stomach was being ripped apart. So I held onto it and was trying to stay whole. I took my hand through my pain and roamed my stomach area. Trying to find the cause of the pain there.

I stoped when I felt the handle part of a knife. My stomach felt like it was my first time on a roller coaster.

I took my hand that touched the knife off, and put it by my head.

I clenched some of my brown hair in the fist. I decided to leave the knife alone so I wouldn't make things worse. I screamed,I don't know what I said but what I said I hoped would be heard.

"H-help my name i-is B-Bella!"

"J-Jazz I need you!'

"I'm in the a-ally,I got stabbed he-"

I was suddenly not able to finish, just cry. A couple minutes later my awareness was shutting down.

The last thing I noticed was someone yelling, "We got three down!"


	9. Chapter 8

Angela's POV

I ran as fast as I could hoping that Bella would be okay. I think Trent only sent two of the goons chasing after me but I wasn't sure. I was to busy running.

Even though I was running at full speed, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Alex and Dan are fast runners! OH,god I'm almost there! What if I trip? What is I mess this up? What if they catch me! NO! I will get there! I hope...

"Dang,she's like a rabbit!"Alex panted to Dan. Not to be rude or anything but I did notice Alex and Dan are on the chubby side.

"I know! But, man, I don't mind staring at that ass!" Dan said back to Alex in the same exhausted pant. Perv!

I wasn't watching my balance so as usual, I tripped. In an instant Alex was on me.

"Get off of me!"I screamed to Alex. Dan was still a little ways back and I knew I had no chance with two on me.

"What the hell?"It was Emmett, Jasper's brother! I didn't notice we were in front of Jasper's house.

"EMMETT! HELP ME PLEASE! GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed.

"Holy...hold on!" He said. I was still struggling when Jasper's and Emmett's mom, Esme came out. With a ..gun?Way to go !

"Now,I need both of you boys to step back of the other side of the road, and don't test me. I've been huntin' since a kid, and my husband was on the police force for years!" She held the gun from her porch looking at Alex.

Alex was frozen in shock apparently. So she had to yell again.

This time he got off of me with his hands in the air. Him and Dan were on the other side of the road now.

She instructed them to lie on the sidewalk. They did. You don't mess with Esme when she has a gun.

By now Jasper and Emmett were frantic, peeking out the blinds at their mother because she wouldn't let them come out.

I flinched when I heard the gunshot.

But, I looked at . She didn't fire. Emmett and Jasper came rushing out now.

"Did you shoot 'em?" Emmett looked at Alex and Dan, almost hopeful she did.

Esme looked panic stricken. "No... I don't even have bullets..."

Then it hit me. I was to late. Bella! No,no,no,no! All my fault! Stupid,stupid,stupid! I got distracted.

I shrieked,"It's Bella,in the ally!" I sobbed.

I quickly filled them in on the story and Jasper looked like he was about to die..from guilt. Esme called the cops and we quickly rushed to the scene.


	10. Chapter 9

Jasper's POV

When Angela, Emmett, my mother, and I got there, my stomach dropped.

Bella lies on the ground in her own blood while an ambulance is getting the other two. By now it's been three minutes and thirty-four seconds..

Finally, they get her in the ambulance. The driver asked if someone was to come with her. I was about to volunteer, but Angela beat me to it.

"Can I come? I'm her best friend? I have to know she's okay. We were in this together." Angela begged.

The guy from the ambulance sighed confirming that only family is allowed, but she didn't care.

"The more we argue the less chance she has. SO YOU LET ME GET IN THERE BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR POLICY UP YOUR ASS MISTER!" Angela demanded, narrowing her eyes eyes.

"But,I WILL be in this ambulance!" Her voice was strained with worry. The driver sighed again and motioned with her hand for Angela to go in and sit by Bella.


End file.
